Que el Viento lleve
by Madisson Westt Malfoy
Summary: Separados por las distinciones entre clases, dos almas, la promesa de volver a encontrarse aun asi el destino y el mundo este en su contra… sin magia ... mi primer fic!
1. Debut y Despedida

**QUE EL VIENTO LLEVE**

**Sumary:** Separados por las distinciones entre clases, dos almas, la promesa de volver a encontrarse aun asi el destino y el mundo este en su contra… sin magia **=( **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling **=D**

Hola!!! He aquí mi primer fic!! Jejeje… fue una idea repentina en un momento de ocio **xD**… tmb **no hay magia**, la vdd no supe como acomplarla **T_T**… pero esta hecha con mucho cariño y espero que les guste… se aceptan de todo tipo de comentarios, asi como jitomates, lechigas, etc.. jajajajaja **xD**

Pues mi recomendación para acompañar este pequeño cap es: **Me lo pide la Piel **de **Myriam **aqui un link(jeje sin espacios **xP**)

**http**** :// mx. youtube. com/ watch? v=miXAy AbEJeY**

Le puse este nombre debido a que a una canción del mismo nombre obviamente **xD**… **que el viento lleve de Martín Ricca**

Ok tengo pensado solo alrededor de unos 5 caps nada mas… pero si les gusta estaré encantada de escribir mas!! **=D**

Bueno aquí vamos….

Cap 1 _**Debut y Despedida**_

**~*~Presente~*~**

En un oscuro pasillo se podia distiguir 2 siluetas de unos jóvenes amantes…

-Prométeme que volveras- dijo ella con tristeza reflejada en sus palabras.

-Lo haré- contestó el perdido en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños – volveré por ti, tu sabes que si esto estuviera en mis manos me quedaria- bajo la mirada sintiendo como una parte de su alma se estaba desmoronando –pero…

-Lo sé- contestó ella rindiendose por completo de reprimir sus lágrimas – no tienes que volver a explicarlo, se que esto es lo mejor por ahora…- tomo sus manos blancas y frias entre las de ella – pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme mal, yo se que volverás y ten la certeza de aquí estaré esperando tu regreso-

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo bruscamente aspirando su olor como tratando de grabar en su memoria cada fragancia que desprendia el cuerpo de la chica, jugando tontamente con un pequeño mechon de su cabello castaño que sin saber por que le encantaba, sabia que no la veria hasta dentro de unos años y que quizá ya nada podria ser lo mismo, maldecia mentalmente su suerte, todo por una estupida diferencia de "clases sociales" podria perderla…

Ella alzó un poco su rostro para poder distiguir los ojos frios de el, inusualmente bañados en lágrimas, quedando asi a escasos centímetros, podia percibir su aliento entrecortado, definitivamente ese era el adiós, pero no, no queria hacerce a la idea, mejor dicho para ella era mas que un adiós un _**Hasta Luego.**_

El la miró fijamente tratando de ocultar aquella inmensa trizteza que habia en sus ojos, debia ser fuerte por ella, para ella, fue inutil, tomó con una de sus manos la pequeña barbilla de la chica acercandola mas hacia el terminando asi de romper esa pequeña distancia que separaba su rostro del suyo, la beso con vehemencia y pasion desbocada pero al mismo tiempo con tanto amor que casi la hizo sentirse mareada, rodeando fuertemente con sus manos su pequeña cintura la atrajo mas hacia el profundizando un poco mas aquel contacto que tanto le extasiaba, comenzando a dejarlas deslizarse libremente por el cuerpo de la chica.

Ella le correspondió de igual manera con sus manos alrededor del cuello de el, al sentir las manos del chico recorriendo su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero no iba a ser capaz de detenerlo por que incluso sentia que lo necesitaba, mientras revolvia su cabello rubio; se separaron un minuto cuando sintieron la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, para mirarse completamente sonrojados pero aun sin hablarse ya que en esos momentos en verdad que las palabras sobraban, pero igualmente con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en los ojos de ambos.

Sin poder resistirlo volvieron a besarse, pero ahora tambien era la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro, sin pensarlo las manos de el buscaron los botones de la blusa de ella comenzando a desabrocharla con una extrema delicadeza, mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de esta, cuando se hubo desprendido de la prenda de la chica, ella instintivamente envio sus manos al pecho de el, para hacer lo mismo; asi ambos entre besos y caricias se fueron deshaciendo de cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudos uno frente al otro.

Ambos lo sentian, lo necesitaban, por que si bien seria la primera vez, lo mas probable era que tambien fuera la última, como _el debut y la despedida_.

Se acercaron nuevamente dejando a un lado la razón solo dejandose llevar por el momento, ese en el que se fundirian en uno, un momento que tratarian de explotar al maximo, por que ahora a no importaba nada; la noche fue pasando entre besos, caricias, inclusive hasta gemidos de placer de ambos, por que tambien incluso en esos momentos lo unico importante era el amor que ambos se tenian.

Al amanecer los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana del dormitorio dejando entre ver dos cuerpos abrazados el uno con el otro, cubiertos por unas delicadas sábanas blancas; fue el quien primero abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de donde estaba y con quien, se llenó de una extrema felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza y frustación, como le gustaria poder tenerla asi junto a el, repirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor cada mañana, hubiera dado todo por ser como ella, por estar dentro de sus posibilidades, pero no las cosas no iban a cambiar pero ahora solo trataba de disfrutar el momento.

La contempló por poco mas de una hora, observando y guardando en su memoria cada detalle, cada gesto, cada respiracion, todo de lo que ella se tratase, con uno de sus dedos comenzo a trazar formas sin sentido alguno sobre la espalda de ella divertido; ese contacto un tanto frío la hizo estremecerse un poco haciendola despertarse, se volteó levemente al sentir que no estaba sola y chocó con la mirada gris de el, y le sonrió con satisfacción haciendo que el olvidara por un momento su tristeza.

-Hola-dijo ella estirandose un poco pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, que tal tu sueño- dijo el aun contemplandola con cara de completo enamorado, por que en verdad eso era.

-Excelente!- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreir, y era verdad habia pasado la noche mas maravillosa de su vida, fue mágico, pero en ese momento recordó que no seria eterno el poder tenerlo asi, aunque ella hubiera querido despertar así cada mañana, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero no dejó de sonreirle.

El se dio cuenta de esto, e instintivamente la atrajo hacia el para sentir de nuevo el calor de su piel, mientras le daba besos cortos tanto en la cabeza como en la frente; ella por su parte hacia lo que Draco minutos antes hacia en su espalda, solo que en el pecho de este.

-A que hora sale tu vuelo?- pregunto Hermione tratando de disimular el nudo tan grande que tenia en su garganta.

-A las seis de la tarde- respondió automáticamente, pero sin soltarla ni un minuto –pero ya sabes tengo que estar ahí antes- dijo tristemente.

-aja… entonces… ya casi tienes que… irte verdad?- volvió a decir eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, tratando de que fuesen menos dolorosas.

-… si… dentro de unas pocas horas… si- contesto nervioso y un tanto furioso ante la prespectiva de dejarla, como era posible despues de lo que acaba de pasar que se fuera asi sin mas ni menos, y tener que dejar a la persona mas importante en su vida??, por que la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir cuando habia encontrado una verdadera razón para convertirse en una mejor persona!?, porque!!??, la verdad no lo comprendía y tampoco le apetecia hacerlo.

-lo entiendo- volvió a decir ella, observando como tenia la mirada fija en el espacio, como era posible sentirse inmensamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo con una tristeza enorme!?, se podia sentir ambas cosas al mismo tiempo?... si, y ese día Hermione lo entendió muy bien, sintió como podia tocar el cielo y a la vez hundirse en el mas profundo de los abismos.

Se quedaron asi un largo rato, comentando cosas sin sentido, para tratar de repimir ese horrible sentimiento, pero el tiempo se agotaba hasta dar las cuatro de la tarde irrefutablemente la hora de la despedida. Separándose para vestirse, en ese momento ambos hubieran dado todo por poder detener el tiempo y hacer eterno ese momento, pero tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, dentro de unos minutos el se marcharía dejándola, y eso no estaba puesto a discusión.

-…este… ya esta…. Todo no?-pregunto Hermione con la cabeza gacha.

-pues… si… creo…- respondió el de la misma manera, no tenia cara para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que lo habían cautivado por completo, pero no había opción.

Instintivamente Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, importándole muy poco las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos a mares, el respondió el abrazo estrechándola fuertemente a su cuerpo. Cuando en su oído solo escuchó los leves sollozos de un "Te Amo" por parte de ella, a lo que el le correspondió de la misma manera…

-volveré no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no importa contra quien me tenga que enfrentar por estar contigo, lo haré- dijo el rubio haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-lo sé- solo atinó a responder. Se fundieron en un largo beso, llenó de sentimientos encontrados, sabían que un día tendrían que separarse pero no que podía ser tan pronto, resignados se separaron mirándose, por que seria la última vez que se verían dentro de unos años, Draco rápidamente se giró hacia la puerta quedando de espaldas a ella, si no se iba en ese momento iba a ser incapaz de hacerlo abrió ligeramente el tomo de la puerta, se volvió un poco hacia ella y le dijo: me esperaras?- ella asintió con una mano en su boca tratando de contener el llanto, el sigilosamente salió por esta, dejándolo todo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró supo que no había vuelta atrás, y ahí estaba Hermione Granger, recargada en la puerta llorando inconsolablemente, por que si bien seguía viva no parecía estarlo, por que el se iba y con el se iba una parte de su alma…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Que tal les gusto!!? =D… en vdd kedó algo cursi pero ps asi soy io jejej xD

Como ya dije al principio se aceptan de todo tipo de verduras jajajaj xP

No es perfecto pero es lo mejor que pude hacer en un corto momento de inspiración, si les gusta háganmelo saber con un review plis!! Jeje y si no les gusta tmb!! xD je

Pues bueno esperaré opiniones, tmb se aceptan quejas sugerencias y de todo ok =)

Que estén bien!!

ciaO!!!

**~*~* Madisson Westt *~*~**


	2. Memorias

**QUE EL VIENTO LLEVE**

**Sumary:** Separados por las distinciones entre clases, dos almas, la promesa de volver a encontrarse aun asi el destino y el mundo este en su contra… sin magia **=( **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling **=D**

Muchísimas gracias a: lectora . adicta**, shey, maria y tatty1** … me encantaron sus reviews!!... que bien que les gustara!! Y aunque sean pocos seguiré escribiendo y espero no desilusionarlas =D

Pues mi recomendación para acompañar este pequeño cap es: **Memory de Épica **con esta canción me inspiré para escribir este cap (bueno mejor dicho el principio) jeje aqui un link(jeje sin espacios **xP**)

**http ://mx. Youtube .com/watch? v=ejO8eWvx Dsw&feature =related**

Me gustaria que me pudieran dar sus criticas constructivas sobre como mejorar tanto el fic como mi forma de escribir, o en que aspectos debería explicar mejor y cosas asi… en vdd estaré agradecida de que me ayudaran a mejorar.

Se que esta historia es algo o muy dramática, pero en verdad asi la imaginé, y espero y no llegue a ser tediosa, también pueden sugerirme que es lo que les guataría que pasara, por que aun no tengo nada lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha jejejexD

Bueno mucha charla aquí les dejo el capitulo…

Cap 2 **Memorias**

Por una calle londinense completamente desierta, se haya inmersa en sus pensamientos una chica, caminando sin rumbo, mirando sin mirar, completamente sola… la noche amenazando con aparecer, pero sinceramente no le importaba se sentía demasiado vacía, tenia una fuerte opresión en el pecho, al recordar las palabras dichas informándole su partida…

_~*Flash Back*~_

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el serenamente.

-Esta… esta bien- contestó nerviosa temiendo por el tono serio que había utilizado.

-…- Hermione seguía esperando, la estaba matando auqel silencio, por que de alguna que otra manera sospechaba todo quel misterio.

-Te escucho- dijo ella alentandolo a hablar.

-Tendremos que… separarnos…- contestó Draco sintiendose terriblemente mal, el no queria pero las circunstancias lo obligaban. Hermione lo miraba sin expresión alguna el rostro de alguna que otra manera lo habia sabido desde el principio; al no obtener respuesta alguna de la chica se armó de valor y se volvió a mirarla, y vió lo que tanto miedo tenia de ver, ese rostro completamente inexpresivo y aquellos hermosos ojos marrones con lágrimas amenazando por salir; trató de acercarse pero ella lo rechazó y sin decir nada salió corriendo del lugar, con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

_~*Fin Flash Back*~_

No quería, no entendía por que la vida se empeñaba en hacer que ella sufriera, pero tampoco queria entenderlo, despues de pasar varios años de su vida odiandolo para despues amarlo como nadie imaginaba para despues odiarlo nuevamente por marcharse y dejarla ahí; pero también maldiciendose a si misma por enamorarse de tal manera de cómo todos opinaban, la persona equivocada.

Mientras seguía caminando, una pequeña gota calló sobre su ahora sonrojada nariz dando paso a otras cayendo en su cabeza con mas fuerza, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en medio de la fuerte lluvia –Genial! - masculló sin importarle demasiado, sabia que no estaba lejos de su casa, pero también sabía que quedarse ahí tampoco sería muy buena idea, asi que optó por regresar…

Ya dentro ni siquiera tuvo el cuidado de quitarse sus ropas mojadas, fue directó hacia su escritorio que un año atrás había servido para hacer sus deberes. Abrió el pequeño cajón y dentro de este encontró un pequeño álbum con el nombre de _Memorias_ lo observó por unos segundos y se decidió por sacarlo; al abrirlo pudo descubrir que eran sus fotos desde que tenía unos 5 años, su primer día de escuela, cuando conoció a sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, e incluso algunas fotos un poco tontas con Ginny y Luna con quienes antes de salir y hasta la fecha mantenia una buena relación de amigas, al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreir, cuando todo estaba bien para ella.

Se encontró con un pequeño apartado que decía "Little Love", al pasar la hoja sintió como si el mundo se le derrumbara, se podian observar algunas fotos de ella junto a… Draco, pero al contrario de esto se sintió feliz al recordar aquellos momentos tan lindos que habían pasado juntos, aquel aunque corto había el mas maravilloso año.

No recordaba aquella fotos, las siguió observando por un largo rato, delineando con sus delgados dedos en el papel la figura de el, dijo que regresaría y ella estaba segura de que asi sería y conciente de que lo esperaría.

Como empezó todo?, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabia solo pasó, descubrió unos pequeños espacios para notas entonces tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir con una letra tan delicada y fina que parecia romperse…

"_No sé explicar como pasó, lo único que se es que despues de años de fingir odio el uno por el otro, era mas que evidente que eso no era mas que atracción, como es posible que no me huiera dado cuenta!?... aun recuerdo ese último dia de clases donde se dejaron al descubierto sentimientos encontrados…"_

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Mirando al cielo desde una pequeña ventana de avión con destino a Estados Unidos, se hayaba Draco Malfoy, con una expresión fría y distante como siempre, pero lo que nadie sabría era que en el fondo su alma y su corazón se estaban deshaciendo, esperando el momento en que solo actuara por instinto, no entendía por que pero de alguna forma lo había aceptado, iba a su suerte por que habia sido obligado a irse a aquel lugar, no sabia que era lo que le esperaba pero estaba consciente de que no era algo muy bueno, algo se lo decía pero ya se encontraba en eso y no habia vuelta atrás, por lo menos no ahora.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, fue entonces cuando una voz repentinamente lo sacó de ellos…

-Señor… se le ofrece algo?- preguntó nerviosa una de las aeromozas un poco asustada al ver la expresión de enfado total de aquel chico.

-No- respondió friamente. Aquella chica lo seguía observando, al sentir su mirada sobre el se volvió y la vió muy bella en verdad, pero su corazón solo correspondia a una, quién ahora se encontraba a miles de kilómetros lejos de él. Su mente quizo hacerle una mala jugada ya que al observar a aquella chica pudo ver claramente el rostro de ella, de su Hermione.

Se sobresaltó tanto ante aquella visión, que incluso la aeromoza se asuató un poco. –Señor…se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó preocupada la chica, que según se podía leer en su broche respondía al nombre de Daphne.

-No… no… estoy bien… si bien... gracias- respondió Draco con el mismo tono frío de hacia un rato. La chica se retiró cortésmente dejándolo nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho pensado en ella, por mucho que esto le doliera.

Justo en ese momento no supo por que al recordar todas esas cosas, se hizo una pequeña y discreta sonrisa en su inexpresivo rostro, e incluso en aquellos ojos grises y fríos se pudo observar un pequeño destello. Cuando se dio cuenta ya el avión había aterrizado; sabía que gente de la compañía lo estaría esperando, por que a sus escasos 19 años tenía que encargarse ya del negocio familiar, sabía que su padre se había enterado de su "odisea" con Hermione, una chica que según el gran Lucius Malfoy no era de digno de él, eso era para el una completa estupidez, si antes lo pensaba desde que supo que se había enamorado como un tonto, dejó ahora le importaba muy poco.

Al bajar efectivamente ahí estaban aquellas personas que lo llevarían a su destino, llegó a la que en esos próximos dos años sería su "casa", como puede llamársele casa a un lugar donde te sientes completamente extraño y fuera de lugar, cuando ni la mínima vibra de algo puede sentirse?...

Por fin después de unas horas lo dejaron a solas para que se instalase, al fin solo otra vez, de alguna manera se había hecho a la idea de que en ese tiempo la Sra. Soledad sería su única y más fiel amiga.

Al estar desempacando sus cosas, sacó su ropa para acomodarla en la cómoda, podía esperar a que alguien del servicio se encargara de ello, pero necesitaba algo en que distraerse.

Después de un rato terminó, percatándose de que en el oscuro piso se hallaba un pequeño papel blanco, instintivamente lo recogió y su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de lo que era… ese pequeño trozo se hallaba una foto de Hermione, no sabia que el la tuviera y mucho menos que la llevara con el; sospechó que había sido ella quien la había puesto en aquel lugar, en una pequeña esquina se hallaban unas finas letras…

"_Para que no me olvides…estaré esperando"_

_Con amor Hemione_

… continuará… =D

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Hola otra vez!!! Jeje xD

Ps bueno aquí dejo el nuevo cap, la verdad no me gustó mucho por que tenia muy poca inspiración, pero espero y les llegue a gustar.

Vuelvo a invitarls a que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de la historia, y si son para mejorar mucho mejor!! =D

Bueno se que ahora la historia no se entiende muy bien del todo, pero lo iré explicando poco a poco asi que no se desesperen ok!? Jejej xD

Pues bueno creo que toda mi platica es mas grande que el cap jajajaj xP, y por eso ya lo dejo =D

Que esten bien!!

Hasta otra… ciaO!!

~*~ Madisson Westt ~*~


	3. Esperando y Recordando

**QUE EL VIENTO LLEVE**

**Sumary:** Separados por las distinciones entre clases, dos almas, la promesa de volver a encontrarse aun asi el destino y el mundo este en su contra… sin magia **=( **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling **=D**

Pues mi recomendación para acompañar este pequeño cap es: **Tanto Cielo Prohibido **de **Shaila Durcal** aquí un link (jeje sin espacios **xP**)

**http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v= 4eIvK8HD6_ A&feature= related**

Me gustaría que me pudieran dar sus criticas constructivas sobre como mejorar tanto el fic como mi forma de escribir, o en que aspectos debería explicar mejor y cosas así… en verdad estaré agradecida de que me ayudaran a mejorar.

Se que esta historia es algo o muy dramática, pero en verdad así la imaginé, y espero y no llegue a ser tediosa, también pueden sugerirme que es lo que les gustaría que pasara, por que aun no tengo nada lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha jejejexD

Bueno mucha charla aquí les dejo el capitulo…

Cap 3

**Esperando y Recordando**

Se quedó observando por mucho tiempo aquella foto, como le gustaría acelerar el tiempo para poder estar junto a ella nuevamente.

Decidió salir de su habitación a dar un paseo por la inmensa mansión que habían puesto para su comodidad, era una casa tan grande como la suya en Inglaterra, con jardines enormes llenos de hermosas y coloridas flores, también un pequeño lago con agua cristalina, se acercó a este y pudo observar su reflejo, un chico de cabellos rubios con ojos grises y fríos, con una media sonrisa en su cara mas parecida a una mueca, se veía mas pálido de lo normal y en sus ojos se denotaba también tristeza…

_~*~ Flash Back ~*~_

_El último día de clases Hermione se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos solitarios de aquella escuela, recordando todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado en ellos, cuando conoció a Harry y a Ron incluso cuando había discutido con ellos, sus pláticas divertidas con Ginny y Luna, recordando cuando de repente escuchó que alguien la llamaba…_

_-Granger!!- Se volvió y para su sorpresa era Malfoy quien le hablaba. Siguió su camino como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada. Draco corrió hacia ella cuando vio su reacción la alcanzó fácilmente y tratando de ser lo mas delicado posible la tomó por un brazo y la volvió hacia el…_

_-Que es lo que quieres Malfoy!?... que ni por que es el último día de clases me puedes dejar tranquila??!!- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, no iba a permitir que la sacara de sus casillas… no tan temprano._

_-No… emm… necesito hablarte-dijo con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz, no era nada fácil para el tener que decir todo aquello que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Vaaaya! ¿¡El gran Draco Malfoy se rebajará a hablarme!? Debes estar desesperado-dijo la chica un tanto irónicamente, al igual sorprendida, pero borró esa sonrisa de su cara al ver la expresión del rubio que tenia en frente._

_-Oh… entonces es serio verdad?-el chico solo asintió levemente.-…bueno… siendo así… emm… entonces te escucho- dijo Hermione resignada_

_-Bueno… no se como empezar…-dijo el chico_

_-…-Hermione solo esperaba en silencio. ¿Que era aquello que parecía ser tan importante para que requiera hablar con ella?; Tenía que aceptar que era lindo verlo nervioso y al mismo tiempo un poco asustado, por que si desde hacia tiempo lo sabía, le gustaba Draco Malfoy y toda su arrogante persona, pero no iba a dejar que el lo supiera para elevar mas su ego._

_-… esto… esto es bastante dificil de decir…- comenzó nervioso y con un deje de miedo. –asi es que… asi es que te pediré que me dejes hablar sin interrupcion alguna entendido?!- pronunció tan rapidamente que tuvo que tomar aire. Hermione iba a replicar, pero al no saber que decir decidió quedarse callada y solo asentir esperando que el dije aquello que era tan importante._

_-… se que esto sonará raro, pero es algo que ha estando dando vueltas en mi cabeza… y…- se acercó mas a ella, sorprendentemente Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro._

_Se acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaban y ambos podian sentir sus alientos mezclandoze, Draco la sujetó por las mejillas y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ella, Hermione en un principio se resistió, pero después simplemente se dejó llevar, ella tenía sus brazós rodeando el cuello del chico y el la tenia aprensada por la cintura un beso tierno lleno de sentimiento encontrados, profundizando mas el beso cada uno pudo explorar por completo la cavidad del otro, pero no pasionalmente, mas que nada era con tanta delicadeza como si de un momento a otro se pudieran despertar de un sueño, si es que eso era, decidieron separarse por la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones pero solo lo suficiente por que sus alientos seguían mezclándose._

_Se miraron por un largo rato, era tan raro todo aquello; por una parte Malfoy la había besado!! Y por otro ella le había correspondido, sin saber que por la cabeza del chico se hacian las mismas incógnitas._

_-amm… yo…- se calló en seguida al no tener nada bueno que decir._

_-oh… lo siento… no… no debí…- Draco empezaba a darse la vuelta para marcharse de ahí, ya había sido suficiente debilidad por un día, pero su intento de escape quedó solo en eso, en un intento, por que solo sintió una pequeña mano deteniendolo haciendo que voltease; se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione a quien amenazaban por salir lagrimas…_

_-no… no te vayas…-dijo nerviosamente, tratando de controlar esas lágrimas, demonios!! Pero por que lloraba, acaso era de felicidad?! –yo… yo… yo creo que también siento lo mismo… pero… pero como… como es… tu…- no pudo terminar su frase por que tan solo sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban._

_Draco estaba feliz, ella le correspondía, no tendría por que seguir escondiendo sus sentimiento en insultos insignificantes –siento todo lo que te dije…en verdad- le susurró en su oido, ella no respondió, solo la sintió temblar en sus brazos, se apartó suavemente para lograr ver como de sus hermosos ojos salian pequeñas lágrimas que el se apresuró a secar con uno de sus dedos; Hermione le sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa sincera de esas que nuca le había dedicado a el, pero aunque pequeña, esa sola muestra de felicidad, le hacia uno de los hombres mas felices del planeta._

_~*~ Fin Flash Back ~*~_

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Habian pasado semanas desde aquel día, pero para Hermione habían pasado años, los días parecian ser mas largos. Había quedado en verse con sus amigos, no tenia animos de ir a ningún lugar pero en verdad su vida se había vuelto tan rutinaria que no le quedó mas opción que aceptar la invitacion de sus amigos.

Llegó a un pequeño café donde se habia puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse con sus amigos, pensó que no se sentiría cómoda puesto a que iban en parejas y ella no tenia una; Ginny y Harry, Ron y Luna, Hermione y… nadie.

Alcanzó a bislumbrar la roja cabellera de Ginny y trató de que su sonrisa saliera lo mas natural posible, aunque sabía muy bien que podía engañar con eso a Harry y Ron pero a las chicas de ninguna manera.

Levantó un brazo para acerse notar a sus amigos y lo logró ya que segundos después estos se encontraban junto a ella…

-Hola Herms- saludó Harry seguido de Ginny, Hermione solo se limitó a decir un simple "hola" que fuera de lo mas casual posible.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó luna en cuanto se sentaron.

- emm… bien!... ya sabes, lo de siempre…- le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa tímida. Después a las palabras las sustituyó un silencio que incomodaba bastante, no queriendo ser cuestionada(como comunmente hacian) fue la castaña la que se decidió por romper el hielo…

-Bueno chicos y ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz, del que las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban notaron pero decidieron dejarlo asi, por ahora.

Fue Ron quien atinó a responder, pero como siempre pasaba, se convirtió en una plática de la que ninguna de las chicas entendia nada en absoluto.

-Disculpen chicos, en un momento regresamos- dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento seguida de Luna, Hermione decidió quedarse en su lugar antes de que una mirada inquisitiva de la pelirroja la hiciera levantarse de su asiento y seguirlas. Resignada Hermione llegó al tocador junto a sus dos amigas…

-Bien ¿que pasa?-preguntó la castaña.

-no… que te pasa a ti Hermione…desde hace semanas que no eres la misma…- le respondió Ginny, pero no pudo terminar por la pequeña interrupción de Luna.

-Herms…dijo Luna tratando de comprender –sabemos… que Malfoy se fue, pero no nos gusta verte tan desanimada…-

-¡Exacto!... ya no sales, no nos llamas, o cuando nosotros te llamamos siempre inventas cualquier excusa para no estar con nosotros… ¿Por qué?- le dijo Ginny exasperada pero en su voz habia reproche.

-No me pasa nada chicas… en verdad estoy bien- respondió la castaña.

-No.. tu no estas bien Herm… ¡tu eres una chica llena de vida!, muy inteligente, y no es justo que por un tipo te dejes vencer!!!- le gritó Ginny descontrolandose por completo.

-Es que ese es el problema Ginny!!!... que no es solo un chico… es de quien estoy enamorada!!, por que no pueden entenderlo?- y si poder controlarlo las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, Ginny y Luna se miraron y ambas se acercaron a Hermione y se fundieron en una brazo lleno de comprensión y compañerismo, ella sabia que no la dejarían sola y se sintió bien por ello.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no había noticias de Draco, o al menos no para ella, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y convenciéndose internamente de que todo lo que hubo entre ellos, en el pasado estaba.

Casi dos años habían pasado cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, necesitaba retomar su vida, no podía seguir esperando por un amor que quizás no volvería. Un día de camino hacia su trabajo chocó con una persona…

-lo… lo siento...- dijo Hermione sin voltear la vista hacia el sujeto, ya que estaba ocupada levantando los papeles que había tirado al suelo.

-no te preocupes- respondió él, y se agachó para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas. Herms al sentirlo frente a ella, se volteó y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban; él le tendió las cosas que había alcanzado a recoger y ella las tomó témidamente y susurró un gracias, a lo que el solo asintió.

-bueno creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Harold Lewis- dijo el.

-ahh… mucho gusto Harold mi nombre es Hermione…Hermione Granger – y tomó la mano que el le ofrecía.

-y bien… ¿que hace una chica tan linda como tu sola?-

-amm… pues… voy hacia mi trabajo- dijo y se fijó en el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca – disculpa, pero voy tarde- trató de verse lo mas cortés posible y emprendió su camino otra vez.

-espera!- le gritó Harold, y Hermione se volvió hacia el un poco impaciente –te puedo acompañar… bueno si no te molesta- eso le sorprendió bastante, pero termino asintiendo.

Iban caminando por las calles de Londres, platicando en verdad como si se conocieran de antes, sin saber que muy probablemente el destino les haría una mala jugada.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

soooorrryyyyy!!!... lo se k me merezco las peores groserias por tardar tanto tiempo, pero me han pasado taaantas cosas... primera es k mi komputadora murió!! xP... y para ir a un ciber komo k no me inspiraba ¬¬ hahahaha

entonces me la akaban de entregar este fin de semana y ps he hecho lo k pude.... se k es demasiado corto pero en vdd mi imaginacion no dio para mas en estos momentos =S..... con todo y lo de los examenes de la escuela y los de admision a la universidad ando toda por si ningun lugar xD hahahahah

Pues bueno esperaré opiniones, tmb se aceptan quejas sugerencias y de todo ok =)

Que estén bien!!

ciaO!!!

**~*~* Madisson Westt *~*~**


End file.
